


Sex Strings - Find a match

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Smut [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plotless porn, Polygamy, Sex Strings, Threesome, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some pointless smut for an idea thought up with my dear friend, TheBigLoserQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Strings - Find a match

Sex strings AU  
  
Drift/Solstice/Perceptor  
  
Finding a match

* * *

  
  
The fad had started out quite subtle at first; a small gimmick shared by High Schoolers and even Junior High students. Slow at first, it began to become more public, and before long everyone knew the secret behind the strings.  
  
Just bits and pieces of string, often times shoelaces so no one got confused or misinformed. Each colour holding a different meaning and each meaning, to those unfamiliar with the strings themselves, secret and unique to each.   
  
Of course now the fad developed elastic bands printed with small symbols depicting their secret; dumbing it down for the masses. Or at least that was what Perceptor believed. Toying with the rubber bracelet around his wrist, he shares drinks with his date after a long day in the lab. Drift had been trying to get him away for almost a month, but he was far too busy. 'Too involved' the white haired second would say, him being one to talk tailing after Rodimus on base.  
  
Now they were sitting in an overcrowded bar, Rodimus attempting to dominate the dance floor providing interesting entertainment for the pair. Swirling his drink in its glass, Perceptor's gaze moved to the bar, watching a large group of women claim a booth close by. Only one caught his eye; her honey bronze hair, long one side while shaved the other, slender body wrapped in a golden cocktail dress and gold heels.

Solstice was a regular patron the pair would bump into. Nothing wasn’t exchanged personally but Perceptor found the woman a welcoming refresh from a long day. Not that his love for Drift wanned, if only making it stronger, but this woman just had…something.

Drift agreed with the sentiment, finding her alluring as much as she was intriguing. She seemed to have something the pair of them wanted or found endearing. Drift was of course the more forward of the pair, often times dancing with her or even striking up conversation while Perceptor would watch and admire.

What pulled his eye however were the number of coloured bracelets around her wrist.  
  
"Wow, she must be really kinky to have all of them," Drift lent on the table, finding the object of Perceptor's interest. Neither had known she was even interested in such times, though they recalled she skirted the issue most times.  
  
"Then obviously you're not looking properly," pointing to the rest of the group, all the women were wearing the same bands. "A deterrent perhaps, to confuse possible partners."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Drift wondered, but as he watched the group with Perceptor, a small grin pulled along his face. "Oh...I see now~" Perceptor wondered just what his Japanese fanatic partner was on about. Observing the golden beauty from before, his eyes caught what seemed to be the odd item out of her colourful wardrobe. The tie keeping her ponytail up, he could make out three distinct colours with corresponding patterns.  
  
One blue, one grey and one yellow.  
  
"My my~" Perceptor read each band, it painted an interesting picture of the woman. "Bondage, Roleplay and Group? Who would’ve guessed our little dear had such a lovely combination~"  
  
"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Perceptor found it ever amusing to see Drift riled up with the idea of an additional partner. Perhaps now was a good time to extend the invitation. Licking his lips, Drift called over a server and pointed to the girl, ordering her a drink from them both. Perceptor watched the server move to the bar, collect the order and hand it to the surprised girl. Even in the blaring gloom of the club, she could see them. She rose her hand to wave but paused as she caught their raised wrists. Perceptor could've laughed off his seat at the sight of her eyes darting between the grey band on his wrist to the blue on Drift's.  
  
"I believe she understands now~" Her friends seem to notice them, the tallest woman moved her seat closer, the lady in red held back a laugh while the others smiled. It was amusing to watch the group talking about the drink, most looked back to them as if inspecting them. Some seemed to encourage while others discouraged. In the end, the girl seemed to end their talks and made one last glance before leaving her seat.  
  
She had excused herself to go dance, a ploy she often used to leave the company of another and to allow them to approach. Nodding, Drift moved to one side of the floor while Perceptor moved to the other, flank and move in.  
  
Drift was the first to make contact. Watching her sway and bounce, his hands made their way to her swaying hips. Contact froze her, turning back to lock blue with blue. Flashing a charming grin, Drift started moving her hips in time with his. Leaning close, Drift pressed closer into her back, grinding into her and moving her to the rhythm.  
  
"Y-You’re not holding back tonight, are you," looking down, Drift's smile curved into a smirk, a long red blush crossed her powered cheeks. Her moves were hesitant and showed she was nervous; often times there was no touching or grinding, but she ground back into him, trying to keep pace.  
  
"Such a darling little gem~" Perceptor seemed to slip out of nowhere, intensifying her blush as he joined their dance. He exuded dominance, his gaze, his hands roaming her waist and arms. Her heart skipped and her legs grew weak from the intense stare. "And a greedy little thing too~ Wanting to be the centre of attention?"  
  
"I...I..." Perceptor cupped her chin, lifting her gaze back to his. His eyes warned her not to turn away again, the dominant in him coming through. This time, she didn't. Keeping her eye, Perceptor moved them back into Drift's rhythm. Drift ground into her backside, pulling her back and moving to the music beat. Perceptor moved his leg between her, pulling her closer to him, sliding between her own.

A new hand grabbed her, pulling her away from Drift and Perceptor. The tall woman from the table glared down at them while dragging the girl away. Drift tried to follow but remain standing as Perceptor held firm. Perceptor watched the group leave, committing as much of her image to memory. Both himself and Drift had considered finding a third to spice up their sex experience but there was something else to this girl, this woman~.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Solstice couldn't help but recall what happened last night.

Not one, but two guys and the two she had interacted with more than once at the club, had the same tastes as her! Well...kinda.

She still hated her sisters for making her wear those stupid ties, but they made a fair point about them. She had whined and hoped to find a partner, a boyfriend, even a one-night stand had come up once. In the end, all her sisters, somehow, deduced her 'preferences' and forced her to wear the bands. Hydraulica had come up with role play; how she loved the feeling of certain costumes, she had even caught her playing out one such...fantasy. Solstice never forgave her for that joke.

Nightfury had pointed out bondage from when Solstice...stumbled upon a certain scene she would want to forget. A bright blush crossed her face before she shook it off.

Her triplet sisters - Aurora, Requiem and Oracle - were the biggest surprise, suggesting she might like a group setting. She knew they were, considering they all had the same boyfriend. Napalm loved them all, loving the idea of having multiple partners...and sisters. She never asked.

Picking at the bands now on her wrist, walking out of the elevator on her last run. Being a courier easily distracted her from personal woes, but those two guys just...clung to her mind, refusing to let her forget. Maybe...

Shaking her head, she walked into the lab in the hopes of finding their receptionist. But the desk was empty was a 'Back in' sign sitting there. Great, she really needed to deliver this package and leave, this was her last run before her long weekend!

"May I help you~?" Solstice froze. That voice. She knew that voice! Slow and falling into shock, she turned to see Perceptor! She could feel her legs going weak, why hadn't she seen him before now? This lab was a regular stop for her. Looking back up at him, her pride made a sudden surface. Forcing the blush back, she revealed her reason for being there.

"I...I have a package...a-and I need someone to sign for it." Smooth. Instead of trying to come off stern or even in control she ended up skipping her words. He shook his head, a small chuckle passing his lips, offering to lead her away. Suspicious, Solstice followed regardless - if he could sign for her package and she could leave, more time for her weekend.

"I've been expecting this, how prompt of you to bring it on time," Perceptor mused, watching the fidgeting girl. He knew she seemed familiar, but he hadn't seen their regular courier in a long while he had forgotten. Claiming the package from her, she moved to offer her digital manifest for him to sign when his hands slammed the desk. Surprised by his proximity, and now being trapped between him and the desk. "And how prompt you are~ My little intrigue."

"I...ah..." Solstice didn't know what to say. His eyes were smouldering again, his voice smooth and sultry. Watching him lean in, her body froze up.

"Please...tell me your name, my little intrigue~" Perceptor purred, raising a hand to cup her cheek, feeling the warmth of her embarrassment. But, perhaps, there was more to it than that. Her cheeks were flushed and heated more than it would've been from simple embarrassment.

"S-Solstice..." she gasped, watching him smile again before moving away. Just what was he trying to do?! Was he toying with her? Playing with her? She didn't like that, not one bit. She had a whole triad planned, about to lash out when a small grey elastic. Her heart skipped. She knew that colour.

"So then, Dear Solstice, I see you are also a fan of...grey. Dare I ask your experience?" looking back, Perceptor was surprised, genuine surprise, to see her fidget more. Was she inexperienced? "I... apologise for my brashness. That was quite rude of me,” backing away, Perceptor had only assumed she was experienced. Now he sees it might be something she wanted to experience.

Solstice was stunned. Nightfury and Hydraulica had warned her many times that often times she would be jumped due to her kinks, and they didn’t care if she was experienced or not. Perceptor seemed…genuine in his apology.

“That’s alright…you didn’t know,” Solstice took a moment to really look at the scientist; he wasn’t bad looking. “We only really know each other from that club. We haven’t really…well talked.” Actually he was quite handsome. She could just imagine him looming over her, bound with soft rope and maybe even gagged. Another soft blush crossed her cheeks. She then remembered a silent rule regarding the bracelets. When two people have the same colours, it wasn’t wrong to ask them for a night to share their kink…and Primus knows her family were pushing for her to experience life and find a boyfriend. Catching the time on her watch, she made what she would later call a very brash and possibly stupid decision.

“Um…are you free? This weekend?” Perceptor was taken aback by her sudden request. Looking back to her, he found her offering her wrist, revealing the same grey band from her hair. Looking between the two, her request was apparent.

“I am, as is my partner Drift. You saw him last night…if you don’t mind company,” his purr pulled a delicious shiver from her, watching her reply with a simple nod. “Then here is our address, and since you seem to like dressing up too…” her surprise was redirected as he pointed to her blue elastic. “Dress up as you see fit, Drift will adore it.” With that, Perceptor signed the package and allowed her to leave. This would be an interesting weekend indeed.

 

* * *

 

Today was the day. Solstice managed to convince her sisters she was going out with friends and staying over at their place for the weekend, which wasn’t exactly a lie.

Taking public transport, she was glad she didn’t get ‘into character’ back at home. To travel in her chosen outfit would welcome unwanted attention. But finally arriving at the building, she sighed and walked in. Quickly moving into the public toilets, she changed.

The corset was hard to work with but she managed to get the fitted hooks in place. Pulling taut the fitting belts for a bondage look. Sure it didn’t exactly fit the style of the outside but most of it was hidden under the outfit. The padded leather pulled and pressed as it branched from a single ring. Four straps cradling her breast as they loop her arms. The last four looped her waist and hips, wrapping between her round cheeks and creates a ‘v’ to her crotch. One extra strap, a customised feature, looped over her virtue and between her cheek. With the added bonus of a stud positioned to her clit, shuffling caused it to shoot delightful twinges through her.

Next was her skirt. Fluffing up the silk and lace, fixing her small ribbon tie for the apron. She hoped the skirt wasn’t too… ‘poofy’ since she had to use a princess costume causing the bell skirt to sit up enough to reveal the petticoat underneath.

Turning to the mirror she took in her work. The maid outfit was one of her favourites; not as revealing as some since she made it herself, but she made up for any lacking features for the hidden ones. Her bondage suit was expensive but gave the hint the provocatively lacked. Quick to finish, she made quick work of the thigh-high opaque stockings with lace trimmings and the high thick heels, quickly tying off the anklet and wrist bands and lace trims.

Just as she was leaving, fastening her maid’s headpiece, she had another idea. Thinking of the eloquent scientist for the moment, the one how enjoyed bondage, there was another item she had considered for the costume. She wasn’t sure if it was too much, though that being absurd compared to her outfit, she pulled on last thing.

A collar. Her sister StarRunner had asked her to play her cat one year for a convention, leading her around by a leash. Would it make her costume too absurd by wearing it? Glancing back at the costume, couldn’t make it worse. Removing the matching choker, she replaced it with the collar.

Feeling ready as she ever would, she checked the address again and headed for the apartment. She was thankful no one else was in the halls as she hurried. To think they lived in a complex where apartments had at least three to four rooms, they must be more than well off.

Finding the number, she took a breath. Heels clicking together, back straight and gasping from the belts rubbing, she quickly rapped the door. There was a minute of movement before the door opened.

Perceptor had been anticipating her arrival, hoping little Solstice hadn’t opted out. But the small knock at the door placed him at ease. Opening the door lead him to pause. Standing there, in her own rendition of a maid costume, Solstice moved into a little curtsy. Meeting his gaze a moment, she looked away shy.

“G-Greetings, sir. I-I am to be your new maid. Shall I call you…master?” Perceptor’s surprise melted in an instant, the way she carried her play. Smirking, he hummed before leading her in. Solstice paused a moment from character to marvel the apartment. It was obvious that two people lived here, given the conflicting and duel designs in the rooms. Japanese bobbles and features mixed about with large book shelves and English furniture. The pair certainly had tastes.

“I certainly hope you are worth the time put in,” called back to character, Solstice stood before Perceptor. His eyes trailed over her, inspecting her like a piece of meat. “I’ll have you know both myself and Drift require…only the best~” his purr followed his questing hands, dragging over silk and lace. “You certainly dress well. Presentable.” His hands moved to her skirt, small pats causing the skirt to bob and bounce. “Your attention to detail is a welcome sight. Right amount of lift and bounce, not too revealing yet shows everything of worth.”

“I am glad I please you…master.” He hadn’t actually said yes to the title, but better to chance it than to stumble later.

“Indeed. I even like this~” Hands smoothed over her leather pieces, slipping a finger between her elevated breasts and slipped under the support strap under her chest. Little pull was needed for her to gasp. That piece tugged the others, pulling and rubbing the studs over her clit. “Not many can wear this…and remain composed,” another little tug might’ve pulled a moan, but she bit her tongue and allowed a small gasp to pass. “But does this attention to detail extend to only your looks? Or something more practical?” Allowed a reprieve, Perceptor moved away to a large chair and took a seat. Keeping up the act, Solstice approached. “Make me a cup of tea would you? Everything you need is in the kitchen.”

A little confused, she had never heard of anyone actually doing this. It was usually straight to the foreplay. Seeing no other point but to follow, if only for character’s sake, she moved into the kitchen. Surprised again, a small cup and saucer awaited next to a steaming pot of boiled water, a teapot with the teabags in it and a silver tray. Did he want to watch her? Was playing the part this deep what he wanted. Then maybe a little more. Feeling somewhat confident, Solstice glanced back to Perceptor, seeing he was watching her intently. Smiling, she moved to grasp a small teaspoon only to knock it off the bench. Whispering a small ‘oops’ she bent over. Not by her knees, mind, but from her waist, so her petticoat and skirt rolled up, revealing what was under her skirt. Whether Perceptor saw her silk stockings or the bondage strap through her folds, she did hear the groan of pulled leather.

Retrieving the spoon, discarding it for a cleaner one, Solstice placed everything on the tray and moved back to Perceptor. His own face seemed a little flushed; lips pressed into the hand his head leaned against, his legs slight open as she approached. Placing the tray down, she carefully poured his tea.

“Sugar, master?” she asked, sweetly and oblivious to her earlier trick. A curt nod her reply, moving to add a single spoon of sugar and stirring it into the tea. Again, her strange confidence came through and, instead of remaining standing to offer the tea, she slid to her knees and offered the saucer. Perceptor took the delicate cup by the handle and raised it to his mouth.

“Delightful. A perfect choice indeed…and yet…” he seemed to muse something, leading Solstice to think she had done something wrong. “I hope you know how to…clean~”

“O-Of course, master. A maid wouldn’t be worth her salt if she couldn’t do something as simple as clean,” Solstice replied, until she saw his free hand place down his cup. Holding the cup and saucer again, Solstice watched frozen as Perceptor moved to his pants, undoing the dress zipper and buttons.

“Then please, clean this for me~” he was larger than she expected, more aroused too. His half stiff cock lay before her, leaving her speechless. Perceptor plucked the saucer from her grasp, planning on drinking tea as she…could only guess.

“Y-Yes, master.” Honestly, this was her first blowjob. On a real person anyway. Anyone her age had toys, but this…was different. But her stubborn pride didn’t let her ask for clarification nor ask what he liked or not. Fingers reached for the organ, lifting it to her lips. Looking to her captive audience, Solstice started with licking. Using only the point of her tongue, she dragged over the tip before moving down the shaft. Blood pumped and pulsed under her finger tips, wrapping them around and applying a soft grip. Perceptor’s groan was a good indicator, along with his hardening cock, she kept going. Moving to flatten her tongue, she wrapped her lips and sucked up and down his member, licking and mapping veins to the tip. This was certainly going to be new but she had to continue. Lips wide, Solstice took the head of Perceptor’s cock into her mouth, sealing around it and with confidence drew down.

“Hey Percy, they finally had the tea you like and I got my…” Drift almost dropped his shopping at the sight before him. Sure, Perceptor had promised a surprise for their long weekend but this…was not what he had thought. It was the girl from the bar, Solstice as Perceptor somehow deduced, kneeling before his partner and…dressed in the sexiest, fuckable maid outfit he had ever seen. Was it custom made?

“Drift, allow me to introduce our new maid,” Perceptor reached for Solstice’s hair, seeing she had almost pulled away from surprise. Keeping her head down, she continued to suck and lick, despite the heavy blush crossing her cheeks. “She certainly has a talent for the job, don’t you agree~?” his hips bucked a bit, forcing his length’s head down Solstice’s throat. She wasn’t used to the gagging, fighting hard to keep her gag reaction back while Perceptor allowed her pace again.

“New maid? Wow, didn’t pick you for the ‘help’ type considering you want to do everything yourself,” the quip was lost on Solstice, missing Perceptor’s eye twitch as Drift approached. He could tell Perceptor was enjoying himself, the way his cock twitched before disappearing passed those painted lips. “Still needs a little work but she shows promise~” his hands trailed over her spine and sides, causing her to shake as he brushed her straps hidden beneath.

Suddenly she gasped, pushing forward on Perceptor’s cock again, his own surprised moan echoing hers as he slipped further into her mouth. Drift’s hand disappeared beneath her skirt and petticoat, his fingers finding their target and smirking at her lack of panties but the replacement strap in its place. Perceptor pulled her back, releasing him before he could reach his limit. He wanted to prolong this. Instead, he watched as Drift pulled Solstice back while keeping his hand under her skirt.

“Not to worry my dear, Drift likes to inspect with a ‘hands on’ approach,” Perceptor purred, watching as his partner’s fingers returned, coated with a nice glisten of juice. Solstice’s cheeks dyed red as she wriggled against him.

“O-Of course, Master,” she gasped, feeling his fingers toy with her straps. “M-master! What are you…?” Solstice gasped, watching her corset drop followed by her skirt.

“You want to keep this job?” Drift growled, his possessive air sent shivers down her spine, swallowing as Perceptor cupped her chin.

“You are to follow every instruction, every order, isn’t that why you’re here~?” his dark smirk imprinted on her mind, sending it racing into a frenzy. Everything was going fast, sending her mind into a spiral and lethargy. But it was Perceptor leaning in and humming in her ear that caught her attention. “The safe word, is lilac.” Even with all this roughing and groping, she smiled that they still considered an equal and ensured her safety. Nodding, she was wrenched back to Drift, forced to stand up. Her blouse and remaining clothes were removed, leaving only her stockings, belts, bondage and her collar.

“This is my favourite~” Drift purred, tugging on her collar. “What do you think, Percy?” he purred, lips trailing to her neck, causing her to jump as his sharp canines.

"An impressive set of binds~" the scientist purred, pulling on a strap. The resulting tug tightened other straps, pulling a startled gasp from Solstice, the nub grinding into her. “But I prefer the soft touch of shibari~” Solstice had never tried shibari, since you always needed someone to tie it for you. The thought of experiencing it, with someone skilled with it, a groan slipped from her as warmth trailed down her legs.

“My my~” Drift growled, his sharp mouth moving from her neck down her back, his hands gliding to her centre. “The very idea made her drip~ so cute~” Solstice writhed as expert fingers touched feather-light against her wet lips. Hitching a breath, Solstice ground down in the hopes of feeling those light fingers touch her more. But Drift remained feather soft, pulling a frustrated groan from the woman. “UhUh, not just yet~” His hand moved away, only to sweep under her, legs cradled as he held her close to his strong chest, shooting a quick glance to Perceptor. A momentary glare was quickly wiped from his face as he followed behind Drift. Coming into their bedroom, a large King-size bed awaiting them, Drift loomed over Solstice she her back hit the satin sheets. His leg pressed up against her, purposely rubbing the clit stud into her while his hands worked to touch and map every bit of exposed flesh. Whimpers and moans grew as Drift’s lips parted as he took a pert nipple into his awaiting mouth.

“AhAaaa!” she moaned, squirming against him. Her half lidded eyes only catching Perceptor loom over behind him.

“Come now Drift, you’re breaking character,” he purred, his hands coming to smooth over Drift’s sides and back.

“Sorry Percy, just couldn’t stop myself,” looking down, Drift purred as Solstice’s chest rose and fell with each breath, her bonds stretching and pulling from every direction she moved. Watch she hadn’t counted on was Perceptor leaning closer to Drift, nimble fingers weaving around him and working his shirt off and his pants open. “And seems you can’t help yourself either.” Smiling, Perceptor’s sensual glower rove over Solstice, enjoying the sight of her open and longing for them both. His hands mapped and traced the defined lines of muscle on Drift’s chest, pulling a groan from him. Solstice looked down when something caught her eyes, widening at the sight of his cock hardening and twitching just under his boxers.

“Solstice~” Perceptor purred, catching her eyes staring. “Be a good girl, and clean Drift too.” Biting her lips, the look from the pair was enough to encourage her to continue. Sitting up, moving to perch herself in front of Drift, she worked his aching erection out of his pants. Drift was certainly larger than Perceptor, much larger. Perceptor had length on his side however. Drift turned surprised, watching Solstice as her hands cradled and pumped his hard erection. Choked gasps and growls echoed from him with each pump and flick of her hand. She tried to remember what she had done for Perceptor but something more akin to instinct lead most of the way. Opening her mouth, Solstice tongue started licking and slathering the organ heavily. Before with Perceptor she was tentative and rather shy since it was her first. But now, with Drift, she couldn’t explain it but seeing his expressions and being lost in the throes of passion pushed her to be a little more adventurous. Opening her mouth wide, she took in as much as she could at once, gasping in surprise as Drift bucked and almost shouted. His hands flew to her head, threading his fingers through her hair and holding her still.

“Awww, your mouth~” he purred, looking down to admire her mouth drawn to its capacity, fully of his cock. “Go slow maid, don’t want to make a mess now,” they were really keeping to form. Nodding, since her capacity of speaking properly was hindered by his erection. Moving slow, her tongue mapped the veins lining from base to tip, massaging and teasing the sensitive skin. She couldn’t swallow him down as she could Perceptor, but what she couldn’t take in her hands gripped and massaged the base. Drift continued to moan and gasp, growling as his grip on her head and hair grew tight. “Oh Solstice. Percy!” Managing to open an eye, Solstice blushed as Drift’s slack mouth and complete euphoric expression was coupled with Perceptor’s teasing and working fingers. One hand remained on Drift’s pecs, teasing and squeezing the perk nipple while his other hand disappeared behind Drift, no doubt preparing him.

“Now Drift, don’t cum just yet, you need to give our new maid her first payment yes,” Perceptor purred, looking down on Solstice. “I believe she’s deserved a little…bonus~” Drift nodded, his own smirk drawing back as the pair shared a deep, loving kiss. If her blush wasn’t large enough, it now covered her entire face. Breaking the kiss, losing rhythm and his grip on her head, Drift pushed her off before coming forward himself. Planted back on her back, Solstice gasped and wriggled anew as Drift pulled and teased her binds, moving the central strap aside. Surprised and a little confused, it was quickly replaced was a near shriek as his tongue attacked. Perceptor moved from behind his partner, coming to cradle her while angling her to look down. “Look at that~ Practically a beast~” he purred, leaning into her neck to pepper kisses and licks. “I think this weekend was truly a wonderful idea.”

“T-thank you…m-master~” she managed to gasp out. Drift was becoming more enthusiastic. His tongue moved and lashed in ways Solstice didn’t think possible, but when he pressed in. Primus it felt like she was being filled already. Wriggling broke the illusion but it did increase her moans and gasps, punctuated with Perceptor’s skilled hands groping and toying with her breasts. Solstice froze a moment, feeling something wet probe her neglected hole.

“Shhh~ it will help later,” Perceptor purred, trying to distract her from the new uncomfortable feeling of her ass being probed. They were really getting into this now if they were really considering taking her…together. She nodded however, putting a trust in them she didn’t think she could place in anyone. Drift continued to lick and probe, but the moment he heard a pained gasp from Solstice, she was shocked to feel him stop, unmoving save for the attention he was lashing onto her cunt. Waiting until she was moaning again, his fingers resumed. Could she really do it? Take them both? She really hoped her inadequacy wouldn’t turn them off. This was just too good, falling into the pleasure and leaning closer to Perceptor, slowing getting used to the stretch and burn from her unused hole. Until an idea seemed to form. Taking this moment, Perceptor shifted again but moved over Solstice. Straddling her chest, she was shocked to watch him rest his cock between her breasts. Her blush reignited as he moved her breast together, shivering at the feeling of him pressed between them.

“Hold them~” he cooed, moving back and forth, rubbing her breast into her chest. Following orders, her hands came to cup her breast, keeping them in place while he moved. She slowly became used to the strange feeling of having someone basically getting a titfuck with her chest, but she could help but moan as Perceptor’s own controlled expression turned slack, almost as euphoric as Drifts.

Then the knot pulled. Solstice moans were growing louder, her own lacking control practically non-existent as she threw her head back in abandoned. Drift’s tongue teased and licked her clit, causing the impending release to race closer to the edge, her breathing was hitching and her focus scattered. Perceptor’s hands latched onto her own, keeping her breast closer together to keep the sensation going. But Solstice release was getting too close, just about. Almost there.

“No~!” her voice choked, Drift’s tongue leaving her clenching and empty. She looked up, watching Perceptor cease his movements too. Drift seemed to shuffle about until something bumped her, Perceptor kept her pinned, lacing fingers and pinning her hands down, a silence gasp caught in her throat as Drift pushed inside her. Had he gotten bigger?! Solstice cried out as his thick cock seated deep in her soppy channel, his tip pressing hard into her cervix. “Drift~!” she managed to cry out, finally released from Perceptor. Hands whipped up, grabbing a hold on Drift, panting and gasping from the shallow thrusts he teased her with. Raising her kneels, his hand cradled her thighs and somehow lifted her from the bed. Arms wrapping his neck, she latched on to keep herself from falling and bring them impossibly closer.

“Oh you are so tight~” Drift purred, bouncing and grinding into her, licking and sucking her neck while she moaned, screamed and moved with him.

“Drift~ Drift! Oh please…d-don’t stop~” she begged, grinding back and trying move in her awkward position but Drift shifted, leaning down onto Perceptor. Looking over her shoulder, Perceptor smiled back up to her, positioning his hard member ready as Drift dropped to his knees on the bed. Moving from her legs to her ass, Drift pulled her cheeks apart as Perceptor lined up. Placed down by Drift, Solstice’s grip on Drift’s neck tightened as Perceptor pushed in. Something slick coated his cock, easily sliding into her. Feeling both men grind within her, both stimulating and reaching nerves she didn’t think she had, a loud shriek roared from her, not one of pain but one of unbearable pleasure.

“Oh! Solstice~” Perceptor’s arms wrapped her waist. His hips moving without guidance, spearing and bouncing Solstice into Drift’s own erratic movements. They bounced her between them, their rhythm either in sync or out. One arm looped behind and around Perceptor’s head and one gripped Drift’s shoulder, Solstice couldn’t control her screams nor her own movements. The knot tightened and tighten, she could feel it growing larger and larger, faster with the changing rhythm of her partners.

“D-Drift…P-Perce…Perceptor…I-I…uh! AH!” She couldn’t stop, shaking her head, leaning closer to her partners before the knot snapped. The loudest scream she had cried since they started was cut short by Drift’s kiss. Demanding and desperate, Drift and Perceptor didn’t seem to be stopping.

“D-don’t you dare stop, Drift,” Perceptor ordered, gasping and growling as he continued to push into the thrashing woman.

“No…never…not yet~” Drift hissed, feeling her tighten around him, pulling him in as he pulled out.

“Close…t-together!” Pushing back in sync, Perceptor shifted to his knees, sitting with Drift, helping him bounce their orgasming partner, feeling everything tense and grip so deliciously.

Time slowed. Drift and Perceptor cried their orgasm. Shooting Solstice into a second and a small third. Everything exploded within Solstice she couldn’t scream, couldn’t make a sound while Perceptor and Drift cried the loudest. But in place of a feeling of fullness, the pair seemed to grow before dropping onto the bed.

“Did…did you…” Solstice could barely speak, the blissful numbness and delicious tingling from her first sexual encounter.

“No love~” Drift purred. Carefully as he pulled away, Perceptor following behind him, the pair fiddled with something before throwing two full condoms into a wastebasket by the bed. “This was your first.”

“And we would never put you into such stress,” Perceptor cooed, cradling her closer while shedding the clothing he still wore. Drift removed his own, pulling the sheets back to delve them all under comforting warmth. Spooning from behind her, Drift spooned from her front, all of them lying at a comfortable angle. “This should be an interesting weekend.”

“Come on Percy,” Drift purred, looking down to find Solstice was already asleep, worn out to the point of exhaustion. “I think this is going to be an interesting relationship.”

 

 


End file.
